


Fire & Ice

by Orca478



Series: The Night Fury And the Snow Queen [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), BAMF Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), But he is not the main bad guy, Crossover, Evil Hans, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hiccup is dead, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Light Fury is named Luna, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Elsa (Disney), Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Who will win ?, fire vs ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: The world is full of myths, such as dragons and witches.Some of them are true, some of them are fake. Each believe depends on each person.But what happens when this myths collide ?A series of events have led the Legendary Night Fury and the Mythical Snow Queen on a collision course.But as the two legends face off, their friends and allies realize that there is more to what is going on.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: The Night Fury And the Snow Queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover between How to Train Your Dragon and Frozen is here. This will be my longest non Marvel Story yet, I hope you enjoy it.

Iduna and Agnar where on their ship.

"The waves are to high !" 

"We need to keep going." 

"My King, we might perish if we keep this way." 

Agnar had to consider that, he wants to find the truth about Elsa, but he wants to see his daughters again.

He went to the study, where Iduna was searching on the map.

"Iduna, we need to turn back." 

"Nooo, we need to find the truth about her, Athohalan needs to contain the truth." 

"Yes but if we keep going, we might not see Elsa again ! or Anna !" 

Iduna kept thinking. 

What could they do.

She needs to find the truth about Elsa. 

But there was no other way than going to Atohalan. 

Unless....

There was a legend of a Viking chief, that was an expert in mythical things, legends say he knows where dragons live. Maybe they could ask him. 

"Iduna ?" 

"I...."

"DRAGON !" 

Agnar got his sword and went to the probe, a dragon ? dragons haven't been seen in years. 

The beast was dark green, it standed on two legs, and it had yellow eyes with no pupil.

Its eyes where full of malice. 

"Take cover !" 

The dragon shot a fire blast at them, the boat was damaged. 

Agnar threw a spear on the beast's neck.

The dragon roared in pain, and flew away. 

"My King, the ship is damaged !" 

Agnar went back to his wife. 

"Iduna !"

"We are more than halfway there." 

Agnar thought that arriving might be their best idea to survive.

"Atohalan must be the source of her power." 

"We need to keep going." 

Water started entering on the ship, the dragon damaged it too much.

"The waves are too high !" 

Agnar knew their fate was sealed. 

I love you girls. He thought. 

He hugged his wife, as water got more in the ship.

"AGNAR !" 

"IDUNA !"


	2. Life in the Hidden World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Toothless and the others are doing on the Hidden World.

7 years later. 

Toothless was doing the most boring duty as Alpha. 

Having to hear some stupid problem he had to solve. 

After the Death-Gripper attack, there were some problems, like eggs getting confused, or some injuries. 

But this was just stupid. 

"That was my fish, I saved it before the fight." 

"Fish are for everyone, no body owns them !" 

"I hunted that !" 

"And you left it behind !" 

"There was an attack, I had to fight!" 

"So did I!" 

Toothless just sighted. 

"Ok you two, cut it off." 

The two dragons looked ashamed.

"Yes Alpha." 

"Now, the fish are for everyone, that is the rule. If you hunt one, it is yours, that is also a rule. But we just went threw an attack, so can you please just calm down, its just a fish, there are tons on the ocean, they are not hard to find. So please calm down, and go your separate ways." 

"Yes Alpha." 

Both dragons went away. 

Toothless laid on the floor. 

"Having problems love ?" 

Luna came to his side.

"Why do they come to me for those stupid problems." 

"Probably to show the other that the Alpha was on their side. The things that pride can do." 

"Sure." 

"You are gonna have to teach Dart how to handle that." 

"She is not looking foward to that part." 

"Neither her future mate, she has been eyeing someone you know." 

"WHAT !" 

"Relax over protective daddy, it's not a criminal. She is a light fury from the west, her family is small. Just her mother and her. Dart fakes that she doesn't like her, but my mother instinct tells me she does." 

"Its not as obvious as Ruffrunner's crush on the south family's second daughter, he has been friends with her brother for so long, that its obvious he stares at her." 

"He did it since he was a kid, he needs to ask her. Pouncer still has no love, but I know he will find one soon." 

"You are very interested in our children's love life." 

"I want them to have worthy mates, and grandchildren, I'll be an awesome grandma." 

"You'll be the scary grandma." 

"And you'll be the grumpy grandpa." 

Dart was racing her brothers, obiously winning. 

"Since when did you two got so slow ?" 

"Since you began eating like a monster." 

"Since dad started training you extra to be an Alpha." 

"Stop complaining you big babies." 

She reached the finish line soon.

"Hahaha I win." 

"I blame the lack of exercise for this." 

"Starting into your girlfriend a lot brother ?" 

"Hahahaha, she got you there Ruffruner." 

"Shut up you two." 

Dart and Pouncer laughed at their brother.

"Hi Dart." 

That voice made Dart freeze. It was her. 

Shit. 

She turned to see a beautiful female Light Fury, her eyes were a darker blue than her mother's or her's or any other Light Fury. So her mother named her Sea. 

"Hi Sea." 

Pouncer and Ruffrunner laughed.

"And I am the one that stares eh ?" 

"Lets leave her alone, probably doesn't want us to embarrass her." 

She glared at them as they left.

Dragons liking other dragons from the same gender was nothing weird. Some where against, but most people accepted it. Her father made sure to make it clear that it was accepted to love someone on the same gender. 

Hookfang for example had a male mate. 

So she didn't feel weird for crushing on another female. 

That didn't make her less nervous though.

She and Sea were close for 4 years, she was another voice that helped her when she went threw the crisis. 

Dart wanted to see her before she left with her father, but she was unable too.

So with her confidence restored, she wanted to confess to her. 

She still has to regain some confidence though.

The Nightlights were called by Cloudjumper, telling them their parents need it to see them.

"Kids." Toothless greeted them. 

"Hi dad." 

Come in, your mother needs to tell you something." 

The 3 went in and where schoked on what they saw. 

Their mother was laying down, an egg on her paws.

"Wait, is that ?" 

"Your new sibling." 

"We have a new Prince or Princess." 

"We wanted for you to see this before we announce it tomorrow." 

Their family was getting bigger. Everyone on the royal family was happy for that.


	3. Life in Arandele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how Elsa and the others are doing.

Elsa was sleeping peacefully. 

At least until she started to be hit in the stomach.

"What ?" 

"Come on mother, lets go !" 

It was Diana, jumping on her mother's stomach.

"Its still early." 

"But the sun is up !" 

"Let me sleep for 30 minutes more." 

"You always say that." 

"I promise I'll wake up." 

"Mom, today is Auntie Anna's birthday, we need to go." 

She was right about that.

"Ok, ok, I am up."

"Yay !" 

Elsa woke up with difficulty, she had a good sleep.

Living with the sound of the waves close by helped anyone sleep. 

"I'll make breakfast, we get changed, and we go to the castle." 

"Ok !" 

"What do you want !" 

"Bacon !" 

Kristoff had made her in love with bacon, she always wanted it. 

"Fine." 

She made eggs and bacon for them both, then they went to the river to wash. 

Diana of course wanted to play, but they had to move. 

"We'll play with you aunt on the castle, you know she won't resist to play with you." 

"Ok mom." 

Getting her ready was surprisingly easy. 

Elsa does wonder if its possible for Diana to make water clothes, if that can even happen. But she is just a 5 year old, so there was no rush. 

"All right, ready ?" 

"Yes !" 

The two got on the Nok, and made their way. 

"ELSAAAAA!" Anna screamed at seeing her sister.

"Anna, happy birthday !" 

"You are not sick this time right ?" 

"That was one time, one time only Anna." 

"I still need to make sure." 

"Hahahaha." 

"Auntie Anna !" 

"MY FAVORITE NIECE !" 

"I am your only niece." 

"You are still my favorite." 

Elsa laughed as she greeted Kristoff.

"Good morning Elsa, let me guest, you got woken up with kicks on the stomach." 

"Yep, and yells." 

"At least those were a 5 year old's kicks, mine were from my 22 year old wife." 

"Hey, are you calling me old !" 

"NO." 

Anna made the I am watching you sign. 

"Snowflake !" 

"Maren !" She greeted her girlfriend. 

"Sorry for being late, my brother forgot the time when he was with his boyfriend." 

"Hey ! you and Elsa forget the time too." 

"Never when we have to hurry, why didn't you just bring him." 

"He was busy." 

"So you got scared." 

"You two are only an hour late, trust me. Anna is the master of being late, she was late to her own wedding." 

"HEY!" 

As Diana played with Olaf, the others where just sitting around.

"So, the Southern Islands want a trade agreement ?" 

"I am hesitant to agree, after what happened with Hans, and how they treated Diana, I am not sure I want to be with them. But you know, enough about them, I have GOOD NEWS. Diana come here !" 

Diana and Olaf both came to the others.

"I have something to announce. I am pregnant." 

"WHAT !" 

"Sis, you are having a baby ?" 

"YES, now Diana can have someone to play with." 

"I am having a cousin ?" 

"YEP." 

Elsa just smiled, her family was getting even bigger. 

What more could she ask for.


	4. Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Elsa spend time with their daughters

Toothless and Dart were training.

"Couldn't we have done this at morning ?" 

"Part of being Alpha is to be ready to wake up at any moment." 

"Uggg." 

"It's a pain, I know." 

They were flying threw some rocks. Each time going faster. 

"I guess you're right, every time we woke up and you weren't there." 

"It was a pain for me to leave you guys, specially when your mother had to leave as well." 

"Our new sibling will be glad he has at least one adult with him or her. I think its a her." 

"The egg was a bit cold, so its probably a female, male eggs feel hotter than female eggs, but that's not always the case, we won't know until it hatches." 

"I really want a sister, I have enough brothers." 

"Hahahaha, at least you have siblings, both your mother and I were only child." 

"By the way dad, you never talk about your parents ?" 

"I never met my father, I do have some good memories of my mother, she used to take me to play on a waterfall, it was a good time." 

"What happened to her." 

"Drago, he killed her, I recognize the skin he had as a cape, made me hate the bastard more." 

"Drago does sound way worse than Grimmel." 

"Both are killers, but Grimmel at least did it fast, he saw no reason to torture his prey. Drago on the other hand loved to torture and made people and dragons bow to him on fear, look what happened to Kai." 

"Yeah, that's mess up, but at least he is gone now." 

"Yep, when I defeated Kai, he swam to the depths and forgot about Drago being on his head, he drowned." 

"And with Kai on our side, and Grimmel, the Death-Grippers, The Red Death, and Razor gone, there are no more enemies." 

"We never found Razor's body, that has made your mother go crazy with worry." 

"Come on dad, he was stung by Poison, there is no way he is alive." 

"Yeah....but enough about talking about my enemies, lets have some fun. You have 30 seconds to get ahead of me, you must avoid being caught." 

"Ohhh dad, you have no idea what you are up against, you will never catch me." 

Father and daughter soon stopped talking about enemies, and just had fun. 

Elsa was going sleep.

She was dead tired from the party.

"Mother ?" 

"Yes Diana ?" 

"I can't sleep, I had a nightmare." 

Elsa saw her eyes were full of tears.

"My poor baby, do you want to sleep with me ?" 

"Yes please." 

Elsa carried her, and laid her on her side.

"What did you dream about ?" 

"That night on the ocean, when you saved me." 

Diana does have constant nightmares about that.

"I know it's hard for you to remember that, just remember I am always here." 

"Tell me a story." 

"Ah Story...."

Elsa tried to remember a story.

"I do have one, your aunt and I were just kids. She was 4 and I was 7." 

"What did auntie Anna do ?" 

"Hahahahaha, you already know that it was her that caused the problem. Anna was a curious child, she always had to go to explore. Our parents took us to a picnic. Anna and I were playing on a field while our parents ate. But your aunt had to go to an explore the forest to find a unicorn." 

"Hahahaha, that sound like something a kid Auntie Anna would do." 

"Yeah. I couldn't let her go alone, we went in the wood and slipped in a mud bank. We fell to the mud puddle bellow. I wanted to get out of there instantly, but Anna wanted to play. So we played there for an hour, until our worried sick parents came in and picked us up. Of course they made us shower, I liked baths but Anna was scared of them, she cried so hard, that the bath monster was gonna get her, your aunt went to sleep grumpy that night." 

Diana was laughing at her aunt's crazy adventures.

"Mom ?" 

"Yes." 

"What happened to you parents ?" 

"They......died at the sea, their ship got caught by a big wave." 

"I am sorry mom." 

"Its ok baby, I have you, your uncle and aunt, Maren, and all of our friends." 

Diana was getting sleepy. 

"I love you mom." She said as she fell asleep.

"I love you too baby."


	5. Attack on the Southern Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Toothless and Elsa enjoy their time with their families, something happens in the Southern Islands that makes their meeting come closer.

King Caleb was extremely tired. 

He had to do damage control for Hans' actions in Arandele. 

First he had to burry his brother, Gunther had a family that he needed to console, how could Hans do this. 

His brother's body was found floating on the ocean, he delivered it to his family. 

Hans is still not found, he has no idea if he is dead. But he was told he fell from a huge waterfall, chances are he was gone. 

Caleb did feel a bit sad that he had to disown his brother, but Hans' actions, trying to kill a 4 year old, was enough. 

He couldn't let the kingdom pay that price. Hans was dead anyway. 

Caleb met with his brothers, they had to discuss how to fix their relationship with Arandele. 

"Lars, you are our top diplomat, do you have any idea what to say to Queen Anna ?" 

"I suggest we own it up that we didn't lock up Hans enough. I just heard that Hans didn't kill anyone on Arandele, he only tried to kill the Snow Queen, but she of course retaliated and that led to him falling." 

"So blame Hans for everything." 

"As the brother that was the closest to him, it pains me to do this. But when he killed Gunther, Hans made it clear he has no love or loyalty for us." 

"Hans never cared for us !" Ruben screamed. 

"I do believe that might be our fault, we treated him like an afterthought, because he was the 13th prince, you Ruben, ignored him for 3 years." 

"There is no point on fighting against each other, Hans is dead, now we need to....." 

An explosión was heard. 

"My King, we are under attack !" 

"By whom ?" 

"DRAGONS !" 

Dragons ? they went missing years ago ? 

Caleb and his brothers got their weapons and went outside. 

"Oh my god." 

Dragons, they were hunting their people. 

This dragons were mostly red and black, they had giant stings and blew acid.

There was also some green snake like dragons, who made giant holes on the ground and swallowed the people. 

And there were also some purple dragons that shot lighting. 

"What the hell are this things ?" 

"Look, there is the leader." 

A single dragon stood out. It was green with yellow pupil less eyes, its neck was a bit long, it stood on two legs, with the front ones grabbing a building, it had giant green wings. 

It roared and the dragons attacked. 

"Brothers, soldiers, protect our kingdom !" 

Their efforts were frutail. 

Half of his brothers had perished at the dragons's claws. 

His soldiers kept falling, citizens were slaughtered , children were orphaned, or killed with their parents. 

He saw a small family try to run away, but one of the purple dragons shot lightning at them, they died on the spot.

"NO !" 

The other islands have fallen, this was it, their kingdom had fallen. 

He had to try to save his people.

"LARS !" 

His brother turned to him. 

"Get on the evacuating ships with the survivors, go to the other kingdoms, warn them what is happening, tell them to prepare themselves, this beasts are not playing aroud." 

"What about you brother ?" 

"I'll give you time." 

"Brother ?" 

"Go, take your family, and take care of mine, go Lars, NOW !" 

Lars got on his horse and run away, knowing he was the last of his brothers. 

Ruben came to him. 

"You can go with him." 

"Those beasts killed my wife, I have nothing to loose, lets save Lars and the survivors." 

Caleb smiled. 

They charged at the dragons, and fought until their last breath.

Lars and the others watched in horror. 

The kingdom was on fire. 

The Southern Islands have fallen. 

After missing for years, the dragons were back, and they were bringing destruction with them.


	6. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to the Southern Island's destruction.

Toothless and Luna were sleeping, when they heard a shout. 

"TOOTHLESS, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY !" Stormfly shouted. 

"Do you have to yell like that ?" Cloudjumper asked. 

"This is bad, we need them." 

Toothless sighted, it had just been 1 year since the Death-Gripper thing, just one. 

"Come on, lets see what happened." He told Luna. 

But when they came out, they saw pure fear on their faces. 

"What happened ?" 

"There was an attack." 

"Where ?" 

"Not here, it was on a human kingdom, dragons were the attackers." 

"WHAT ?" 

"Kai got the information from a arriving Scauldron, she fled here when the attack happened, fearing retaliation." 

"Which island did they attack ?" Luna asked.

"One of the north." 

That was surprising, northern islands where not viking islands, they were kingdoms, dragons haven't go there in years.

"Do we have an idea who did it ?" 

"No, we know the group had Death-Grippers, Whispering Deaths, and Skrills, but the leader wasn't reveled to us, the Scauldron didn't see it." 

"And the island ?" 

"It was totally destroyed, few survivors." 

Oh god. 

Toothless can't imagine the impact that could have on the northern kingdoms, they hid from them for a reason.

His kids also heard the news. 

Dart was looking straight at him.

"Dad, the prophecy on Berserker Island." 

Oh shit. He forgot about that. 

If there is not a miracle. 

It looks like he is really meeting the famous Snow Queen. 

Elsa was called to Pabbie, he told her to come fast, that Anna was there as well. 

Thinking something was wrong with her sister, she left Diana with Maren and rushed there.

"Anna, Pabbie, what happened ?" 

"Elsaaa, this is HORRIBLE." 

"What happened, are you ok ? is something wrong with the baby ?" 

"Oh, no, we are fine, its a boy by the way, Pabbie told me." 

"Anna, focus." 

"Right, Elsa, the Southern Islands where DESTROYED." 

"WHAT ?" 

The Southern Islands, the kingdom that was notorious of being very strong, was destroyed. 

"How do you know ?" 

"Prince Lars arrived with some survivors on the morning, he is the only prince left, the King and his other brothers all died in the attack." 

"But who brought the Islands down ?" 

"Dragons." 

"WHAT ?" 

Her mother told her dragons went into hiding, wanted to be left alone. 

So why did they attack out of the sudden ? 

She looked at Pabbie. 

"This is really concerning Elsa, the Prince had description of the dragons that attacked them, non of them fit the descriptions of the leaders of the dragon kind." 

"Wait, you know how the look ?" Anna asked. 

"I heard legends and saw some drawings, the Prince said the leader was green with yellow eyes, the legends say that the Alpha of the dragons is a black scaled green eyed dragon, with a white scaled blue eyed queen, along with a group of dragons that don't match the descriptions of the Prince." 

Pabbie looked straight at Elsa. 

"Elsa, remember the prophecy, the one I told you when you brought Diana." 

"The one of Hans, he is gone." 

"The other one, Elsa." 

Oh shit.

"I believe your path to meet the Night Fury, starts here."


	7. The Beginning of a Journey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa decides to go to the Viking lands, to find more about dragons.

"WHAT !" 

"You heard me." 

"You are seriously going to a viking island ?" 

"Yes, Pabbie told me one of the islands is very peaceful, they also know the most about dragons, they can help me figure out what to do." 

"But you are not going alone ! I am going to." 

"No, you're Queen, you're pregnant, I gave you two reasons why you are not going, and I need to leave Diana with someone." 

"Ok, first of all, you traveled a lot as Queen, second, I not even 1 month pregnant, third, Diana can stay with Maren and Ryder, or she can be with Mathias and his wife." 

"What about Kristoff ?" 

"He is coming too." 

"So you are leaving Arandele without royals ?" 

"The diplomats will take care of everything, and Prince Lars has offered too help as well." 

"Anna....." 

"No Elsa, I am going, this affects all of the kingdoms, also, you may have to fight one of them, I need to make sure you're ok." 

Elsa had no choice. 

Maren was coming too, so Diana was staying with Ryder for some days, and then he'll bring her too Mathias. 

So Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Maren, and Olaf boarded their ship. 

Burni and the Nok were coming as well. Gale and the Earth Giants will protect the forest.

"Mother please take me with you !" 

"No Diana, this is too dangerous." 

Diana grumped at that. 

"I'll miss you baby, be good, I'll be back soon." 

"I'll miss you to mom." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Elsa cried, she had to leave her daughter, but her safety came first. 

As the ship made its way, Elsa opened a book Pabbie gave her.

"The Book of Dragons." 

He said this was published by the chief of the tribe they are visiting, it tells every kind of dragon she can meet, Pabbie marked the ones she must learn about. 

"Deadly Nadders, they only have two legs, throw spikes with their tails, and breath strong fire blasts." 

"Stormcutters, a four winged dragon, skin is almost non prenetable. Strong fire blasts again." 

"Oh look at the pictures, some look cute !" 

Elsa laughed at her sister. 

"Hideous Zippleback, a two headed dragon, one head breaths gas, the other list it up." 

"Two heads !" Kristoff yelled. 

"Awesome." Olaf replied. 

She kept reading, until she reached the top on the power scale.

"Bewilderbeast, a giant flightless sea dragon, bigger than a blue whale, breaths ice blasts." 

"Bigger than a blue whale, wow " 

She turned the page, and that made her freeze. 

"Light Fury, one of the two fury species, they are white blue eyed stealthy dragons, breath plasma blasts, a female is identified as Queen of the dragons." 

One of the two fury species, so the other is ......

"Night Fury, top on the dragon power scale, Black scaled, green eyed dragon, it breaths plasma blasts as well, they also have the ability to call lighting blasts, they repel on their bodies, and shock every one near them. A male, the only one known, is the Alpha of the dragons." 

Her companions had fear on their eyes.

"Night Furies and Light Furies also have an additional skill, the Titan mode, Night Furies glow blue, Light Furies glow Pink, an Nightlight, the offspring of the two of them, can glow either color or if they match both their parents, they will glow purple. This mode enhances their abilities to above their maximum." 

Elsa closed the book. 

She had to face one of this, this dragon looked unstoppable.

What chance does she have ?


	8. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless keeps order in his home. As uncertainly controls everyone.

Toothless was about to speak to the masses.

Everyone was scared for retaliation from the humans.

“Who did this ?”

“I bet it was Razor.”

“Razor’s dead.”

“They never found the body.”

“Whoever it was most be punished.”

“Yeah, let the humans kill them.”

Luna came to him.

“We have to organize this.”

“I know.”

“You heard the comments on Razor. There was skrills on the attack.”

“We have no idea if one of them was him.”

“We never found the body, and he could be alive, he wanted an attack.”

Well if Razor is alive, he’ll get the pleasure to rip him apart for what he did to his daughter.

“Everyone, calm down.”

The dragons went quiet.

He had everyone in his court standing with him.

“First of all, we have confirmation that none of the dragons that attacked, live in here.”

Everyone calmed down a bit.

“However, as the human kingdom attacked is not a Viking, we have no idea if they know the difference. See the positive of this, they have no idea where we are.”

“But alpha, we must stop this attackers !”

“We will, once we find more about them, we’ll do something about it.”

He was now meeting with his private court.

“So, any ideas.”

“We are watching all the Whispering Deaths and Skrills.” Hookfang said.

“I talked to the Death-Grippers on the north nest, they had nothing to do with this.” Skullcrusher said.

That was a a group of Death-Grippers that we’re peacefull on their home. 

“We went to Berk, but they had no idea what happened.” Barf said, while Belch nodded.

“I have tried to speak more to the Scauldron, but she really has no idea who was in charge, she volted out of there soon after the attack.” Kai said.

“We have resumed the search for Razor’s body, we want to be sure he is nit involved.” Stormly said.

“Hopefully he is dead.” Luna mumbled.

Toothless agreed.

“Are your parents fine with us out of the hidden world ?” Sea asked her.

“Yep, I told them and they said it was fine as long as we stay close.” Dart told her.

“Ok.”

God she was pretty.

“How is your training going ?”

“Pretty good, dad is waking me up in the middle of the night sometimes, that is annoying.”

“Jajajaja, I can imagine you being grumpy.”

“I got used to it by now, I have to be ready for everything when I am Alpha.”

“Well, I’m sure you will be a great Alpha.”

And I want you as my Queen, Dart thought.

Sea looked at her with her dark blue eyes, they were so pretty.

“Listen Sea.”

“Yeah.”

“There is something I......”

She noticed a ship going to one of the nearby islands.

That was not a Berkian ship.

“Dart ?”

“We need to get out of here.”

“Why ?”

“There is a mysterious human ship over there, Come on, we need to tell dad.”

“DAD !”

Toothless turned to his daughter and Sea. They were cute together, he wasn’t gonna be the overprotective dad, if they got together, he would be happy, Sea would be a good Queen.

“What is it ?”

“There is a mysterious human ship on a nearby island.”

WHAT ?

“Find your mother, and help me get the others, we need to check this now !”


	9. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Razor and Hans after their disappearance ? Well one thing is clear, they are alive.

Hans woke up in a cell.

He had no idea where he was. 

He remembres being on a beach, where a purple beast attacked him. 

And now he is here. 

"What ?" 

"Boss, he is awake." 

A man with long curly hair came to his ship.

"AH, you're awake, good, I thought we lost you." 

"Who are you ?" Hans demanded. 

"The man that saved you life from that." 

He pointed at the beast that attacked him.

"Bring him to her, she will like another solider." 

The men dragged the beast away.

"Why is that thing alive ?" 

"She needs him." 

"Who ?" 

"None of your business," 

The man entered the cell, and held Hans at the wall.

Hans tried to get free. But he was too strong.

"Let go of me, do you have any idea who am I ?" 

"The disgraced Prince that was disowned by his family, whose kingdom just got destroyed." 

Wait, the Southern Islands were destroyed ?

"So you should thank me for getting revenge on your family." 

He let go of him. 

"So, listen to me Prince, you now belong to me, you want revenge right ?" 

Yes, he wanted that so badly.

"Well so do I, and I found a way to get it, serve me well, and you'll get your revenge as well. You will tell me everything about the other kingdoms, specially the one that the famous Snow Queen lives." 

"Who are you ?" 

"My name is Trench, I am here to avenge my grandfather, from the dragon that killed him." 

"You're grandfather ?" 

"The great dragon hunter. Drago Bludvist." 

Razor was dragged by this humans. 

He wanted to rip them apart. 

A growl sounded. 

"Leave him." 

The voice was a dark female one.

The humans left him.

"Unlock him." 

A Death-Gripper freed him from the restrains, he flinched at seeing one of them. 

"My apologies Skrill, I should have know you wouldn't want to be with one of the dragons that attacked you." 

The voice reveled herself.

He had never seen a dragon like her.

"You look interesting, tell me, you come from that hidden world ?" 

"Yes." 

"Ah, the one that the legendary Night Fury rules." 

Toothless, while that name produced nothing to him, it reminded him of a dragon he hated. 

Luna. 

Stupid Light Fury, she and the Death-Grippers ruined everything. 

"I see your anger, has he done something to you." 

"He hasn't, but his mate, is one of the reasons I am not longer on my home." 

"Ah yes, I heard he has a Light Fury mate, is that her ?" 

"Yes." 

She laughed. 

"Then you will make a good companion, a good member of my army." 

"What ?" 

"You wanted an attack on humans right ? you mummed that on your sleep." 

"I do." 

"And to do that, we need to stop that Hidden World, which includes that Light Fury, so we can help each other." 

"But you are working with humans ?" 

"Dear, they are only a mean to an end. They are so clouded by revenge, it will be easy to get rid of them." 

She got close.

"So, are you in ?" 

"I am." 

"Then from now on, I am your Alpha, what is your name ?" 

"I am Razor."

"Well Razor, my name is Desiree, now, let out attack commence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desiree looks like maleficent's dragon form, but she is green.


	10. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two fractions finally meet.

Elsa and the others st up a camp on a nearby island.

“Look at this, is full of gems !” Anna said.

“This is something not even the forest has !” Maren agreed.

Olaf was just speechless.

So her and Kristoff had to set up the camp.

“Are they gonna help ?”

“Consider the gems, I think not, although you can’t deny this place is beautifull.”

She couldn’t, it truly was.

But the beasts that lived nearby were surely not to be this peacefull.

“We do need to get this up quick, before a dragon notices us.”

“Agreed.”

They didn’t see two pair of eyes seeing them, a pair was green, the other was blue.

“It is her.”

“Who ?”

“That blond woman in white, she is the Snow Queen, she is just like the one Slethur showed me.”

“Well that makes sense, look at her. Her dress screams snow.”

The Alpha and his Queen stayed hidden, the others were on the caves or under the ocean.

“On my signal we move.”

“Wait is that a talking snowman ?”

Toothless saw the thing talking and running.

“Yep, definitely the Snow Queen.”

Anna and Olaf were collecting gems.

“They are so pretty.”

“Come on Anna, we still need to find a blue gem.”

Olaf dragged Anna to cave.

But they didn’t find a gem.

They heard a growl.

“Oh oh.”

Maren took over Elsa and helped Kristoff build the shelter.

“So Snowflake went to make sure the island is safe ?”

“She feels the Island is near the dragons’ nest.”

“I love her, but she is paranoid some times.”

Kristoff laughed at that.

“I have to go to the ship to get.....”

Their ship was thrown in the air by a giant creature.

Two smaller ones came from the ground.

“Oh crap.”

Elsa was checking the island when Burnii growled.

“Something is wrong.”

A blue light anwesered her question.

She made too turn back, but a pink glow was behind her.

They found them, the dragons.

She prepared herself.

A black dragon glowing blue came out.

A white dragon glowing pink came after him.

“It’s them, the leaders.”

She shot ice at them, but they countered it with their fire.

The black one tacked her.

She tried to get him off, but he was too strong.

The dragon roared at his companion.

Elsa tried to grab his leg, but then something happened.”

“She is the last one, we have the others.”

“Who do you think they are ?”

“Dragon trappers ? Old accosiates from Grimmel, I have no idea, only that she is the Snow Queen.”

Wait, she could understand them ?

“Wait, we are not trapper please.”

Both dragons stood in shock.

“She understands us!”

“Who are you blondie ?”

“I am Elsa, we are here to talk, nothing more.”

The dragons looked at each other.

“Let’s bring her in.”

The soon knocked her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the battle between Toothless and Elsa, that comes later.


	11. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless interrogates Elsa.

Elsa woke up in a cave, surrounded by two streams.

“What ?”

“Elsa, thank god you’re awake.”

“Anna ?”

“They trapped us ! sneak around and got everyone.”

“Wait, everyone ?”

She saw Kristoff, Maren, and Olaf there two.

“What ?”

She heard weird voices.

“ So what do we do with them ?”

“Do we bring them to Berk ?”

“I don’t think so, it would risk their new location.”

“So maybe we throw them to the sea ?”

“Or eat them.”

“Wat humans, are you out of your mind ?”

“Hey, I was just suggesting, I am hungry.”

“There are tons of fish, go get one.”

“Enough, Listen, we are not killing them.”

“Yeah, we need too proof that we are better than those that attacked that kingdom.”

Wait, so they have no idea who attacked the Southern Islands ?

“All right everyone enough.”

That was the voice that belonged to her attacker.

“Stomfly and Cloudjumper stay with us, the rest go and check that there are no more humans, and Hookfang go eat something.”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Call me by my name guys, no need for the Alpha thing.”

Elsa can sympathize with that, when she was Queen, she wanted people to call her Elsa.

“Yes Toothless.”

Wait, his name is Toothless ?

She heard wings flapping.

Four figures came in.

The black and white dragons were back, but they were joined by a blue dragon that only had its two legs, and an orange dragon with 4 wings.

“She can understand us.”

The two new comers nodded.

“Hey you, blondie, who are you ?”

“They are just growling. Are they speaking ?” Kristoff asked.

“Maybe that’s their language.” Maren said.

“I am Elsa.”

Everyone stop in shock, well except for the furies that already knew this.

“Elsa, you can understand them ?” Anna asked.

“I can.”

It must be another effect of being the 5th spirit.

The black dragon got closer.

“What do you want to do here ?”

“We want to find who attacked the Southern Islands, whoever did it, it left the kingdom in ashes.”

The 4 dragons pauses at that.

“Please describe the dragons that attacked.”

She told them what Lars said.

“So the Scauldron was right, Death-Grippers, Whispering Deaths, And Skrills.”

“All of them are violent species. But they don’t attack without reason.”

“And that green dragon she said, never seen something like that.”

Toothless grunted.

“Well Elsa, I guess we need to introduce ourselves. My name is Toothless, don’t dare to laugh at that name, the white one is my mate Luna, and the other two are Stormfly, the blue one, and Cloudjumper, the orange one. I am also the Alpha of this place, in your terms that is being King.”

“The people besides me are my sister Anna, her husband Kristoff, my girlfriend Honeymaren, And well, the snowman is Olaf.”

“How the hell is that thing alive ?”

“Hey, he is not a thing.”

Elsa sighted, it would be easer for the others to understand them.

She had an idea.

“I would like to see if the others can understand you. Can I try something ?”

She spoke with them when she touched one of them.

Toothless grunted, but came close.

“All right, no funny buissness, we saw your magic.”

“That’s probably why she understands us.”

Toothless came close.

“Anna, touch him.”

“Are you sure ?”

“He won’t hurt you.”

Anna touched the dragon, while Elsa held her shoulder.

“All right let go.”

“So, can your sister understand me now ?”

“WAIT, HE TALKED.”

“Yep.”

Anna fainted.

After asking some questions it became clear that both sides were equally lost on what is happening.

“You guys eat fish right ?”

“Yeah.....”

“Don’t worry, many of us lived with humans for 6 years, we know you humans cook them.”

Toothless made a fire for them.

“I’ll send someone to bring you food, don’t leave this cave, it’s for your safety.”

The dragons flew off.

“This is really strange.” Luna told him.

“Yep.”

“That woman, Elsa, is that the one Dart says you have to fight ?”

“I belive so.”

He hopes it doesn’t come to that, but seeing that the Snow Queen exits, he might have no choice.


	12. They Aren’t So Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dart meets the humans and realizes they aren’t bad.

After pressuring her parents, Dart was allowed to be the one that gave the humans food.

She knows not all humans are bad. Her best friend was a human, before the sea took her away, but she has never met a human outside the Viking Islands.

And her dad confirmed the Snow Queen was here, she wants to meet the human that her dad is destined to meet and possibly fight.

Her brothers were to scared, and didn’t care to come with her, but Sea said she was coming with her.

Her parents’ smirk might have told her why they agreed.

Her heart beated fast when Sea told her she was coming.

“There is a talking Snowman ?”

“That’s what mom said.”

“And what does he eat ?”

“Does he even eat ?”

Dart and Sea reached the cave that the humans where.

They followed her dad’s instructions, that was good, it was truly for their own good.

“So they can understand us ?”

“The famous Snow Queen must have made that possible.” 

“What is it with you and that Snow Queen ?”

“She and my dad are destined to fight, that’s what we saw in the paintings on Berserker island.”

“Oh.”

As the two flew, Sea told her something that almost made her heart stop.

“Someone asked me to be her mate you know.”

“WHAT !”

That came louder than she intended too.

“That Light Fury from the east, Ruby.”

Ruby and her fought for Sea, that wasn’t a secret to anyone, except Sea herself.

“I told her no.”

She relaxed at that.

“Ruby is pretty, but she and I barely talk, I want to do what your parents did, dating right ?”

“Yes, they got to know each other before mating.”

“That’s what I want.”

It wasn’t surprising, considering Sea’s father was an asshole that used her mother, and left her because she was different, it made sense for her to be carefull choosing her mate.

She hopes she meets the criteria.

They reached the humans soon after.

“Hello.”

They looked at them.

“I am princess Dart, The Alpha’s daughter and heir, and this is my friend Sea. We are hear to bring you the food my father requested.”

They dropped the fish near the fire.

“Thank you !” The red haired said.

The male human got the fish, and stared heating them.

“Eh, we have no idea what the Snowman eats.”

“Cake “

“What’s that ?” Sea asked her.

“A human food, they use it for celebrations, it has no meat.”

“Eww.”

“YOU DON’T LIKE CAKE.” The Snowman yelled.

“They are carnivores Olaf.” The blond woman said.

That must be the Snow Queen.

But as Dart saw them eat, she realized they weren’t any different than Zephyr and her family.

The red head asked many questions. Including if she can glow like her parents.

She lighted her body purple.

“Wow!”

“I am the only one that glows purple, my dad and younger brother are the only ones that glow blue, while my mom, my other brother, and the rest glow pink.”

Sea glowed Pink to porve it.

“Amazing !”

She kind of reminded her of Zephyr.

Maybe......this humans aren’t that bad.

But one of them might fight her father, and she will stand with him always.

So she was gonna be cautious.


	13. Desiree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others learn who is behind this attacks.

Toothless and Luna reunited with the others.

“So they can speak to us ?”

“That is weird.”

“They described the dragon attackers, they all fit the description, except for one.”

He told them how the leader looked, they were all confused.

Except for Kai.

“Desiree.”

“Who ?”

“An ancient dragon, she is the last of her species. They called them, Maleficents, and the name feets their personality. This dragons were naturally evil, loved to kill, to torture, just to make everyone suffer. Both dragons and humans alike. Legends say that dragons and Vikings both made a truce to fight that species, the team effort made the species fall, but rumors say an egg fell into the sea, and that egg hatched in secret, a female came out of it. She raised herself, as Maleficents left their children as soon as they hatched, she grew up in secret, but she was never seen, except by a Viking ship, named Desiree. She slautred everyone on that ship, and the name of the ship got her her name.”

“Wow !”

“Did Drago want her ?”

“He wanted her dead, he searched for her so he could kill her before she became an adult, but never succeeded.”

Kai remembered Drago’s book.

“The description the humans said, it’s just like she looked on the book.”

Drago had a book about her, they could use it.

“Do you know where te book is ?”

“Drago threw it at the ice caves on the south, so that nobody could find it.”

“Wait, the ice caves of the south ?”

That place was too cold for anyone.

“I still have to try to go. Use the summer heat to my advantage.”

“Toothy, that place is dangerous, you have to go in, and out before night, there is too much risk.” Luna told her.

“I have no choice.”

Luna growled at that.

“Wait.......there might be a chance, take the Snow Queen you.”

“WHAT ! You do know there is a chance I have to fight her.”

“But if you two go as a team, that might stop that from happening.”

“I am not sure.”

“It is our best bet, Desiree must be stopped at all costs, Kai said she targets both dragons and humans, you know I am not as open to them that you or the kids are, but this might be our only chance to stop her.”

Toothless had no choice, he had to risk it.

No matter if they are destined to fight, he has to take her.

So he came to the humans.

“So, has my daughter brought you the food.”

“She has, thank you.”

“Good, So we might have found the one that is leading this attacks.”

“Who ?”

“Her name is Desiree, and she is not here, we have nerver heard of her actually, not of her species. She is the last one of a evil species of dragons, that dedicated themselves to attack other dragons or humans. One of my friends heard her legend from the person that tortured him for years, he threw the book that has the information about her, in a ice cave.”

He looked at Elsa.

“I have to go to retrieve it, both our worlds are in danger, but that place might be to cold for me, so you’re gonma have to come too.”

Elsa didn’t know, they were destined to fight after all.

“Elsa will gladly go with you.”

“Anna !”

“What, he is right, both of our worlds are in danger, and no one is more fit for the cold two you.”

Anna whispered.

“Maybe you can stop the supposed fight if you bond with him.”

“It’s our best shot Elsa.” Kristoff agreed.

“There might be no other choice Snowflake.”

Elsa took a breath.

“When do we leave ?”

Desiree looked as the humans continued to arm themselves.

She didn’t lie to Razor, she hated them, and wanted them dead. Specially that Trench, who followed his grandfather’s foot steps. And she didn’t like the human that came with Razor, his mind was so clowded with revenge. Still he had a use, he knows of this Snow Queen, a human with powers heh, interesting.

This won’t be fun without a fight, and if there is someone else aside from the Night Fury that can fight her, much better.

She rembered her growing up alone, she had no name, just an instinct to kill, taking out her first Gronckle, only to love it so much that she tracked his family and killed them. It was when she knew what her instinct wanted. To bring destruction.

But she knew she couldn’t do it alone. So she gathered followers, 3 species that were violent, who had members itching to kill. And she found this humans. Who also wanted destruction, and were blind to her goals. So she used them.

Desiree, she got that name from the humans, she liked it, so she made it official.

“The time is coming, soon I will scorch this world.”


	14. Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Elsa go to find Drago’s book.

“Good luck sis, be safe.”

“Don’t worry, if she is with my father, nothing will happen to her.”

Toothless and Elsa were about to head out.

Luna, Dart, Pouncer, Ruffrunner, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, And Kai had joined the humans in saying their goodbyes.

“Now remember, Desiree will stop at nothing to get what she wants, you must go in the ice caves to find the book, so we can learn her weakness. The ice caves aren’t as cold as they can get on summer, but you still need to leave that place at night. However, of for some reason you are unable to. There is a small rock cave near the frozen sea, head there, there is a small lava river inside that will keep,you warm.”

“Got it.”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine without me ?” Elsa asked her family, she was leaving them in the dragons’ world alone, without her powers to protect them.

“Will be fine, this guys don’t seem dangerous, some look nice, I am more worried about you.”

“Why ?”

“You saw what Pabbied showed you, you might have to fight the night fury, avoid that at all costs Elsa, no matter what.”

“I will Anna.”

Luna was telling the same thing to her mate.

“Even if for some strange reason she gains your hate, don’t fight her, let’s not create more conflict, promise me you won’t fight her.”

“I promise.”

She nuzzled him.

“Be safe love, remember all what Kai said, go, get the book, get out.”

“I will love, don’t worry.”

Elsa got close to him.

“So......how do we go ?”

“You get on my back.”

“What ?”

“I’ll take us there.”

“I have a water horse, perhaps I can follow you from bellow.”

“It would take to long if you go by sea, and I want to avoid some Whispering Desth nests that are close to the ocean, flying is the best way.”

Elsa had no choice.

She stumbled a bit, but she got on his back.

“Wow, you are really cold.”

“That’s why they call me the Snow Queen.”

The flying was awkward.

“So, How did you get your powers ?”

“I was born with them.”

“Oh.”

“The spirits of nature wanted someone to join the magic world and the human world, so they gave me my powers.”

“Spirits of nature ?”

“Yes, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire.”

“I know what they represent, I only didn’t know they were real. Now your going to tell me Atohalan is real.”

“It is.”

“Why am I surprise.”

“Aren’t you dragons used to magic.”

“No, I know we don’t look like other animals, but that’s what we are, animals, nothing else.”

“Yeah, that makes sense, but why remain hidden ?”

“For our safety, people kept trying to hunt us, so we disappeared, only revealing ourselves to Berk, the island we know cares for dragons.”

“So you decided to ignore the rest of the world ?”

“You didn’t want us.”

“A couple of bad humans doesn’t mean all of us are bad.”

“I can say the same thing, some dragons attack, and everyone blames us, when we stayed on our place on the world.”

“Well, you could have showed the world you’re good, many times you could have come handly.”

Toothless wants to argue, but he needs to calm down, he can’t get to the point he wants to fight her.

“I am dropping this topic right now, we can’t afford to fight.”

Elsa remembered the premonition and agreed.

Still, the tension had risen.

Desiree smiled from ther hidden place.

“This could be fun, Instead of fighting them, They can fight each other.”


	15. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Toothless and Elsa make their way, everyone makes plans.

“All right, so we need to make plans to secure the place, only the hunting parties and the search parties go in and out. Each one of you will command one.”

“Good.”

“Ok, Hookfang, Mestlug, Barf And Belch, and Skullcrusher. I want you 4 to go to and bring everyone back to the world. We need to organaize the teams. Each one has to include, a sea dragon, a healer, and one of you, and at least 5 hunters. Children, elders, and expecting mothers can’t be on the parties.”

The 4 flew away.

“Cloudjumper, Kai, Stormfly. You 3 and I are gonna secure the place, I want every cave sealed.”

“What about the humans ?”

“Without the Snow Queen, the others are powerless, the kids are gonna ask them questions. Toothless trained the 3 of them for interrogation. And I told them they are allowed to go Titan mode if they feel the need.”

Dart, Pouncer, and Ruffrunner appeared in the cave.

“Remember, glow if you see the need, but lest be calm first.”

Anna saw the, coming.

“Hello Princess Dart, are this your friends ?”

“This are my brothers, Prince Pouncer and Prince Ruffrunner.”

“Hello.”

“What’s up.”

“So we answered your questions, now you awnser ours.”

“Ok........”

“How did you know where we live.”

“A troll told us.”

“A troll, like those colorful little annoying things that don’t stop singing ?” Pouncer asked.

“Ehh, no, a rock troll.”

“Oh, never met one of those.”

“They only live in the north.” Kristoff said.

“And How did the Troll know where we are ?”

“He found a book floating in the ocean, it belong to a person named Zephyr, it had the location.”

Wait a second....

Zephyr’s book, her best friend’s most priced position.

She searched for it for days.

“Where is the book ?”

“Ah, I Don’t know.”

“Give it to me.”

“I am serious, Elsa might have taken it......”

Dart tackled Anna.

She was glowing purple.

“HEY.” 

Kristoff tried to defend his wife, but he stood no chance.

“Woah sis, calm down a bit.”

“I agree sister, we can search for the book after we are done.”

“Yeah right, we can’t leave, and that Elsa didn’t take anything with her.”

“Please, we really don’t know where we left it, your giant friend took down our ship.”

“Dart stop !”

That voice, it was Sea.

“We all know what that book means to you, we will find it but let her go.”

Dart breathed and let Anna go, her body still glowing.

“Sorry about that, that person, Zephyr, it was her best friend, we lost her to the sea years ago, she has searched for it for all this time.”

Anna understood that, she lost her parents to the sea too, and that is not mentioning what happened to Diana.

“It’s fine, I understand, I lost my parents to the sea as well.”

“I am sorry about that, let’s start again...”

Trench was angry.

“That’s all you know !”

“I told you everything.” Hans tried.

“Yeah, But most of the information is about your kingdom that is already destroyed, the only thing useful you told me is about this Corona, not about the kingdom the Snow Queen lives.”

“I told you, I was only there when the eternal winter happened, I didn’t have time to check on it’s defences.”

“But you were trying to overthrow the sister, didn’t you learn about how the kingdom worked ?”

“I.....was gonna do that after I killed them.”

Trench punched Hans on the face.

“I should have let that Skrill eat you.”

He turned to his crew.

“Set course to Corona, let her have some fun while we gather information.”

He looked at Hans, the man did look strong.

“Get him a armour, he will fight as a soldier.”

He looked as the disgraced prince was dragged.

“At least you will still have a chance for revenge Hans, be thankful for that.”

Desiree listens to Razor.

Unlike Hans, he did had good information.

“So you used the Princess when she was vulnerable to make the Alpha be enough desperate to join you ?”

“Yes.”

“Good plan, it might have worked if those Death-Grippers didn’t attack you.”

“The Alpha took the princess away and restored her confidence, that is not something we can use.”

“Don’t worry about the Alpha dear, I already know what to do with him, but your strategy might work with the Queen and the others. After all, love makes everyone desperate.”

“And your plans for Toothless are ?”

“Simple. He is the strongest dragon, the Snow Queen is the strongest human, you wanted him to fight humans ? Well I will make him fight the strongest one. After all, an empire destroyed by its enemies can rise again, but one destroyed by its allies, is gone forever.”

She got closer to him.

“You fit right in Razor, I want you to command my army when we attack the next kingdom, I have to go and make those two fight, kill each other.”

Desiree smiled, everything was coming together.


	16. Tentions rise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentions are rising, and in many different fronts.

“By the way, why is your name Toothless ? You do have tons of teeth.”

“Weird right ? My best friend Hiccup named me like that. I can retract my teeth, and he didn’t know that, so he called me like that, and it just stuck.

“And your real name ? The one that your mother gave you ?”

“I don’t remember it, the Red Death made me forget it.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

Elsa thought about something.

“Is this Hiccup a dragon ?”

“Nop, he is a human, Well was, he is already dead.”

“Wait, is he the chief of Berk ?”

“Yeah......”

“He was the one that constantly ignored my mother’s letters.”

“Wait what ?”

“My mother wrote letters to him, but he if ignored them, I don’t know about what, that part of her journal was lost in the sea.”

“Hey, don’t disrespect Hiccup, he did the best for everyone.”

“My mother probably wanted to make peace with him, rude to ignore him.”

“Hey, Listen here, no one mocks Hiccup in front of me, no one !”

“Why, you have no idea why he ignored her, you spent years hidden in a hole after all.”

“It wasn’t by choice, and how do you know your mother had good intentions ? Maybe she was trying to find us, and Hiccup stoped her.”

“My mother would never do something like that !”

“So would Hiccup !”

The two stopped talking, wanting to calm down.

They can’t fight.

Razor was having the time of his life.

Desiree let him in command to the invasion, while she left to do something with a book.

He wondered what it was, but she just told him trust her. So he did.

Seeing the humans scream, It was a delight, seeing them drop dead at his lighting, it was long time coming.

He saw a white horse trying to get a family away. 

He shot lightning at them, killing the horse and the humans.

“Hehehehehehehehe, finally. You humans will pay for everything you have done !”

Eugene had to get his wife away, he had to safe her.

Dragons were attacking the kingdom, while Vikings stealed everything and killed more people.

“Come on Rapunzel, you have to get away.”

“Eugene, I can’t leave you !”

“You’re parents are dead, you’re the last royal of the kingdom.”

The door banged.

“Go now !”

She kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, now go.”

Rapunzel left with tears.

The door opened, reveling ...

“Hans !”

“For years, you prices have mocked me, specially after what happened in Arandele.”

“Because you comited treason, you tried to kill the Queen.”

“Elsa is a monster, why can’t no one see it.”

“Because non of us are as delusional as you....”

A blast blew Eugene away, sending him crashing to the wall.

His legs were crushed, he couldn’t get out.

Hans came close to him. An evil smirk on his face.

“Don’t worry, I will show the world my “delusions” they will realize I am right, and then, I will defeat this dragons, and become the King of all the people.”

Hans killed Eugene after that.

Rapunzel was trapped, dragons were surrounding the castle.

She had no where to go.

She ran down the hall, and saw Eugene’s dead body.

“NOOOO.”

She didn’t had magic anymore, her husband was dead, the father lif their unborn son was gone.

The castle then crumbled, she couldn’t escape, all she could do was accept her fate.

“We will be together soon, my love.”

She wished luck to the other kingdoms, they are gonna need it.

Corona was completely destroyed.

There were no survivors.

Pabbie saw all of this in horror.

Desiree was getting what she wanted, chaos.

And to make matters worst, Elsa and Toothless were close to coliding.

“Come on Elsa, you and that dragon might be our last hope, other wise, the world was we know it, will be over.”


	17. Destiny Can’t be Avoided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Elsa reach the caves, and the end of their patience.

“We are here.”

Toothless landed and let Elsa down.

“There are two caves that Drago could have put it at, most are too small, and the only other one that is too hidden in the snow for a human, without your powers, could get in without freezing.”

“Even for me, this is cold.”

“Yeah, we are literally at the bottom of the world, so we need to make this quick, I take the left, you take the right.”

“Ok.”

Toothless went in his cave.

The time away from the Snow Queen is helping him calm down.

He knows she is not evil, but she and him have different ways of thinking.

Although, maybe she was right about one thing, maybe if they proved to the world that they were not like Desiree, they could go out in peace.

“Hello Toothless.”

Oh god.

Desiree was just in front of him.

“Are you searching for this book ?”

Dam it, she found it first.

“Here, take it.”

She threw the book at him.

“What the hell ?”

“I bet that idiot Drago didn’t write anything useful, but if you found something, this could be interesting.”

“What the hell are you talking about ?”

“I enjoy a good fight Toothless, but maybe we can avoid this.”

“Really, you slaughtered a whole kingdom.”

“Not of your precious Viking Islands, I admit they might not deserve what other humans do.”

“What are you talking about ?”

“The humans on the north keep expanding, they are taking over our worlds, all of us, the mystical creatures, are in danger of going extinct, because they can’t accepet something different.”

“Not all humans are like that.”

“What, you’re friend, I am gonna tell you, you were lucky. He was the son of the chief, he had influence, specially when he got his father at his side.”

Every time someone mentioned Stoick, he flinched, he would never forget the fact that it was him that killed Stoick.

“What if he was a human with no power, a commoner, he wouldn’t have as much as an ifluenece.....”

“I......”

“Have no awser, is ok. I honestly wouldn’t have it if I was in your case.”

Desiree got a but closer.

“I have heard so much about you, the last Night Fury, the one that escaped Grimmel, who defeated the Red Death, Drago, a Bewilderbeats, Grimmel, and those Death-Grippers. You and I are the same, the last of our kind, who got slaughtered by humans.”

“You were killers.”

“So, is that a reason to wipe everyone of us. And what about your kind, you weren’t killers, but you were still slaughtered, I am telling you, Grimmel was responsable for more Night Fury deaths than anyone, but he didn’t kill every last of them.”

Toothless saw that that made sense. Grimmel was only one man.

“I have nothing against you, or your mate or kids, I will let you live in peace. But I must stop the humans for making us going extinct, perhaps you’re destined to help me. I saw the pictures of you fighting the Snow Queen, their biggest weapon. Think about it.

Desiree flew away.

Elsa found a book.

“This must be it.”

But the book didn’t belong to Drago Bludfist, it belonged too....

Queen Iduna.

“Mother ?”

She opened the door.

There were pages missing, but some she could read.

“Elsa, my precious daughter, I must find the truth.”

She turned the page.

“I tired writing Chief Hiccup, he is believed to know to know about mystical creatures. But he ignored them.

The next page was ripped.

What, that man ignored her family.

“Agnar and I have no choice, we have to go to Atohalan, but it might end in our deaths, I wish I could talk to the man, but that was impossible, I might have to leave my daughters for ever. Elsa, Anna, if you ever find this and I am gone, I love you.”

Elsa slammed the book shut.

That man Hiccup, intentionally ignored her mother, and cause her death, along side her father’s.

And his best friend still defended him.

Elsa saw Toothless waiting outside.

“I got it, the book.”

She threw the book at him.

“Hey ?”

“You know how to read human ?”

“I do.”

“Then read it.”

With his paws, he opened the book.

“Hiccup would never do that.”

“The evidence is right there.”

“There are ripped pages.”

“Please, it’s evident what happened.”

“Hey I knew Hiccup, maybe your mother is lying, like all of you do.”

“What does that mean ?”

“You humans, chasing us because we are different, there are execeptions, but you people of the north always invading our lands.”

“So you approve what Desiree is doing ?”

“Hell no, no one should die, I stand firm at that.”

“So......”

“You still kill us.”

“Like you were any different, and if my world hates magic so much, why am I still here.”

“You were Queen, and now your sister is. If you have power, you can get away with many things. But what if you were a commoner, things would be different.”

That.......is just what happened to Diana.

“See, even you realize that.”

“Well maybe, if you didn’t follow your friend blindly, you would have helped fix that. Maybe Hiccup wanted you for himself only.”

“Don’t speak like that of Hiccup, maybe your mother was the bad one, the one that wanted.....”

She sent an ice blast at him.

No one insults her mother, the most gentle person there ever was.

Toothless fell down the hill.

“Hey, What gives ?”

She just hit him again, no one insults her family. 

Toothless growled.

You know what, screw it.

Hiccup was his family, and no one insults him and calls him a monster in front of him.

Sometimes destiny can’t be avoided. The two knew that it was about to happen.

“Ok, screw it, wanna fight Snow Queen ?”

“Bring it on Night Fury.”

“Very Well then, let’s do this.”


	18. Toothless vs Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between the Night Fury and the Snow Queen is here, who will win ?

Toothless new this wasn’t suppose to happen.

But destiny can’t be overwritten, and he was meant to fight her.

So he had no choice but to do exactly that.

Well, and he does want too, she has insulted their way of living and Hiccup. He won’t stand for that.

Luna will nit be happy he fell to temptation, but enough was enough.

He won’t kill her, but he will show her not to mess with what he loves.

Elsa knew Anna was gonna be mad for this, but she doesn’t care.

He insulted her mother, the most benevolent person in the world.

She had to teach him to not mess with her loved ones.

Now she has no intention to kill, but some good wounds would do.

Desire watched as the two squared off.

“This is gonna be fun.”

Even if she doesn’t care who wins, she only wants them to hurt each other enough. She does have dragon pride. And will go for the Night Fury.

Elsa shot an ice blast at Toothless, but he jumped in the air.

She tried shooting blasts at him, but he countered it with his plasma blasts.

He then ran at her, and threw her too the frozen sea.

He landed just at front of her, and tried to swipe at her.

But she made an ice pillar just bellow him, and threw him away.

He roared, and tried to swipe again.

But she created some ice gloves, and countered his hits.

“That’s impressive, I have to admit that.”

“Your speed is good, I never thought some one could be that fast.”

She blasted him away.

Toothless threw a teeth that he lost, it quickly got replaced anyway.

Shew threw ice spikes at him. And threw them high so he wouldn’t fly.

But instead, he went threw the ice, bellow the water.

And came out just bellow her, sending him flying.

The Nok sensed Elsa calling him. But this time he can’t help her.

This is not the real fight, she must figure out this herself.

Toothless and Elsa kept going at it.

They were in the coldest place of the world, but they felt the heat of the battle.

Elsa jumped and charged her hand with ice, and threw a punch at his face.

He stumbled a bit, but he didn’t fell.

He tripped her with his tail, and threw him away.

Elsa stood up.

She started charging a ice blast.

He then charged a fire blast.

The two blasts collided.

As much as Desiree wanted to see who won, she got what she wanted.

The two were hurt, they were panting, it was only a matter of time one fell and the other took that chance.

With those two down, she can continue with her plan.

Bring chaos.

She flew away, leaving the two to fight.

Toothless and Elsa were both sent away by the blast.

Toothless then noticed something, one of the harness of his tail got loose.

He actually knows how to fix it, it’s just a struggle but he can.

No right now actually.

Elsa noticed this, and saw her chance to win.

But Toothless had one last ace under his wing.

He glowed blue, activating Titan mode.

She tried sending ice blasts at him, but the heat of this mode melted them.

Elsa started feeling down, she has never fought this much.

“You’re impressive Elsa, for a first time fighting like this, this was not an easy fight, but....”

He finally made a successful hit, she fell to her knees, he did put down the claws though, he really doesn’t want to seriously hurt her.

“That’s were your mistake lead, you have never fought someone that could go toe to toe with you, you master your powers, but you have never fought like this before.”

She tried to stand up, but he landed another hit, she fell once again.

“That’s why if this fight extended how it did, you were gonna loose, even if it wasn’t against st me.”

He threw her away.

Before she could try to stand up, he grabbed her head, and held her down.

Toothless was panting too, he wasn’t lying when he said she was powerful, but he had more skill.

He let out a triumph roar.

The Night Fury defeated the Snow Queen.


	19. You Have Hidden Long Enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Toothless and Elsa fought, this is what happened on the Hidden World.

Anna was sleeping on her bag, the one the dragons recovered for her.

“Anna, it’s me, Pabbie.” 

Anna woke up.

“Pennie ?”

“Destiny couldn’t be avoided, Elsa is fighting the Night Fury right now.”

“THEY ARE FIGHTING ?”

“Desiree tricked them both, used their weak points to trigger a fight. A fight I am afraid Elsa will loose.”

“What, why would she loose, she matches him evenly ?”

“In terms of raw power, they are even, but in terms of experience, he does outmatched her, if Elsa can’t finish the fight fast, her stamina will run out, and he will outsmart him.”

“That’s why you insisted that Elsa didn’t fight, you knew there was a big chance she would loose.”

“No, I wanted her to avoid the fight because they were better United, do defeat threats like Desiree, and unite the world.”

Anna sighted.

“It seems you must help her again, ask for the Queen, and get her to unite, Desiree is coming to Arandele.”

“WHAT ?”

“Anna, listen to me, I couldn’t revel this when you were with Elsa, she has to find it on her own, as this might be what unites her to the Night Fury. Desiree was the one that sunk your parent’s ship.”

The world froze to Anna. 

Desiree did what ?

She.......killed her parents.

“But, they died in the storm, Elsa saw it on the water.”

“Anna dese, how far did she see ?”

“She......just saw before they died.”

“Desiree attacked them, she made the ship so damaged it couldn’t stand the storm.”

“But why ?”

“To do what she loves Anna, killing.” 

Anna couldnt belive it.

“Listen, it’s Elsa and the Alpha’s job to unite, they can only stop Desiree together, but you can help them, unite with the Queen, help her see that their time hiding must come to an end, or Desiree will ruin both worlds. You’re the person Elsa cares for the most, and she is the one the Alpha cares for the most. With you two United, it would help them unite as well.”

This was to much information, but Anna had to do it.

“One last question, how does Desiree know about Arandele ?”

“She stold your mothers journals. She has been baiting her human allies, I belive she will soon get rid of them, Anna, they just slaughtered the kingdom of Corona, no one made it out, I know you have tons of questions, but you need to get the Queen, or it will be too late for Arandele.”

Luna was informed that one of the humans wanted to talk with her.

She wanted to talk to her alone, since she had no powers, with her sister gone she was powerless, so she saw no need of denying her that.

Luna flew to the cave, where Anna was waiting.

“Queen Luna.”

“Queen Anna, I was informed you wanted to talk to me.”

“Yes. We have a situation, a friend called me in my dreams, he...”

“Is the rock troll that my children told me about.”

“Yes, he informed me that your mate and my sister weren’t able to avoid destiny and fought.”

Wait, Tooothless fought her ?

“What ?”

“Desiree got to them, and tricked them, used their weakenesses to turn them against each other.”

Shit.

Toothless didn’t get triggered Easley, for Desiree to do that, she is truly a huge threat.

“With them distracted, Desiree is coming to my kingdom, I need your help to stop her !”

Wait, leave the hidden world and go to the north.

They avoided that place for a reason. 

But Desiree, she needs to be stopped.

“I don’t know Queen Anna, we remained hidden for a reason.”

“A good one, of you ask me, but the world has changed, ever since Elsa proved that magic was not bad, more kingdoms are opened to it, just like your mate showed dragons aren’t bad, if we unite, we can finally end this . You have hidden for long enough, it’s time to come out, the world needs you.”

The world needing them. To end the fear that almost caused Razor to succeed.

She is not sure if making it permanent, but they have to stop Desiree, she has no choice.

“All right. We will help you, first, we take down Desiree, we can see about the rest later.”

“That’s great, we need too, got to the island you found us, I let the map there.”

Luna nodded.

“I will talk to the others, prepare for the fight, then we’ll go.”

She thought that Grimmel and the Death-Grippers were the last enemy, but Desiree is the ultimate threat, they have to stop her, no matter what.


	20. Uniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to fight is over, Toothless and Elsa realize they must United.

Toothless held Elsa by the head, on the ground.

He growled at her, he wanted to hurt her, he wanted to....

“Please, I have a daughter.”

Wait, she has a What,

“I can’t leave her please.”

Oh god, he never wanted to kill her, but here she was, begging for her life.

And her daughter p, he can’t take her away from her mother.

His mind went to Dart, his precious daughter he almost lost.

He had to stop this fighting.

So he let her go.

But then, the ice broke, and they fell to the water.

Toothless was able to swim. But Elsa lost consciousness and started sinking.

Toothless dove after her, and saved her from drowning.

He got them to the cave with the lava stream.

The time for fighting was over.

Elsa woke up.

She thought she was dead.

“Your welcome.”

She turned to the dragon.

“You almost drowned, I saved you.”

What, but they just fought.

“I never wanted to death, and you mentioned that you have a daughter, I can’t take you from her, as a father myself, that simply can’t happen.”

Elsa nodded in relief.

She attacked first though, she had to aplogize.

“I.....a, sorry, I let my temper get to me.”

“Well, I never should have attacked you back, I am sorry too.”

They stood quietly.

“I got your mother’s book form the sea.”

He gave her the book.

“Thanks.”

She noticed something.

The pages, they were wet before they were ripped.

She used her powers, and the ripped pages appeared.

“I couldn’t contact Chief Hiccup, a mad man was hunting his people. He had to protect them no matter what.”

She looked at him.

“Is this true ?”

“Yes, a madman named Grimmel wanted me dead, and to slave the rest.”

She continued to read, and realized she began a fight for nothing.

“Oh god, what have I done ?”

“Wait, a second those claw mark,s they belong to......Desiree.”

He knew every kind of claw except that one, and there was only one kind of dragon he didn’t know.

And she was here, to see him......

It was clear now, she tricked them.

She got them fighting, to get her time to do.

“That book, those it has the location of your kingdom ?”

Elsa went threw the pages, it did had it.

Oh god, Desiree read it, she is....

Her sweet Diana, in danger.

“I have to get back, Desiree is gonna go to Arandele.

“Hey, Queenie, there is another frozen page.”

Toothless read the book.

Oh, that how she found it.

“You have to read this.”

Elsa read it, and fell horror.

Her mother described a green dragon atacking their ship, just before it sank.

“That is the exact description of Desiree, Elsa, she got the book, because she sank the ship.”

She.......killed her parents.

“I need your help.”

Toothless looked at her.

“Please, I need to stop her, and to avenge my parents, she is gonna destroy everything, you said it yourself, I lack experience, you have it, please I beg you, help me stop her.”

Toothless though about it.

No matter what just happened, they had to stop Desiree.

With a clear mind, it is time for him to know the Snow Queen good, not the version Desiree wanted.

“I will, we must stop her, for both worlds.”

He held his paw.

“Let’s start again, to stop Desiree.”

Elsa shook it.

The Night Fury and the Snow Queen have to unite, top safe both worlds.


	21. Preparing for the Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets prepared.

Desiree arrived on Trench’s ship.

“You missed the fun Desiree, where were you ?”

She just growled and walked away.

She went to Razor.

“My Alpha, can I ask where were you ?”

“Making sure the biggest threats were taken out.”

“You defeated Toothless and the Snow Queen ?”

“No dear, I just made them turn against each other, without one of them, the other doesn’t stand a chance against me. Who knows, they might even kill each other.”

Razor smiled. Toothless fighting a human, how badly he wanted to see that.

“Now, I no where our next target is, the home of the Snow Queen.”

“Good, but I must confess. I can’t stand this humans.”

“Oh dear, my use for them is over, with Toothless and Elsa out, I don’t need a human army.”

She walked close to Trench.

“Heh, what do you want, want to see how we are planning our next attack.....”

She bited his head off.

Trench’s body fell to the floor.

“Foolish human, so blind for revenge, did he think I would help a dragon hunter, a killer and salver, foolish.”

She killed the other man in the room.

“Now, come on Razor, let’s meet up with the rest.

“Wait, this is not all your followers ?”

“Oh dear, this are the ones that follow me voluntary, the others. Well I will never understand why Toothless never uses the Alpha control. They have their minds bend to me, they follow me like puppets. And you know what is the best part ?”

“What ?”

“The sister of the Snow Queen is at the hidden world, she will get the dragons to fight for her kingdom. I will get more puppets, and you will get your revenge on the Light Fury.”

Razor smiled evilly, time for Luna to pay for what she did to him.

Hans saw all of the dragons fly away.

“What, where are they going ?”

“Someone Get Trench.”

“He is dead, those dragons betrayed us.”

Betrayal, that was Hans’ game.

“They are heeding to Arandele.”

Everyone looked at him.

“I know that path, they are going to Arandele.”

He turned to the men.

“Are we gonna allow some dragons to take us for fools, to take what is ours ?”

“NO !”

“Then I say we follow them. Let’s kill them all, and show Arendele and the other kingdoms we are not to be mess with, let’s us rule this world and get what we want !”

“YES”

Hans took charge, and made the ship go to Arendele.

He will kill Desiree and all of the dragons, and he will make Arendele and the other kingdoms bow to him. He will force Anna to be his Queen, and kill the rest, specially Elsa.

Then everyone will bow to the great King Hans.

Luna stood in front of her dragons.

“Everyone, as we know, Desiree is threatening all of us. We know where she is going.”

“Is she coming here ?”

“No, but that doesn’t matter, if Desiree wins the upcoming battle, it’s over. So I am gonna am you to come with me, and fight.”

“And leave our home ?”

“Yes. Because if we stay, it’s a matter of time until we are doomed, so we must go and fight. I asking for a lot, some of you have fought all of your lifes. But Desiree is the biggest threat that the world has ever faced. So stand, and fight.”

Everyone stood quietly.

“I’ll fight.”

“So will I.”

“And I”

Everyone started cheering.

Her friends smiled, and approved.

Then her kids came.

“Mom, we are coming.”

“What, no way !”

“Mom, you said it yourself, this affects all of us.”

“When dad stared training me, he told me an Alpha is always there for its people. What kind of Alpha will I be, if I don’t fight.”

She has no choice.

“You 3 will not get close to Desiree.”

“Yes mom.”

She turned to everyone, she hopes Toothless catches up to them. He and Elsa might be the only ones that can stop Desiree.

“Everyone, let’s go !”

Using her powers, Elsa fixed Toothless’ tail.

He could fly them to Arandele.

“All right you’re gonna have to guide me there, I bet your sister got Luna to help her.”

“That’s Anna’s Power, let’s people on her side.”

“Good, we will meet them there, hop on my back, let’s show that green scaled freak who is she going up against.”

Elsa hopped on his back, and the two took flight.

A 3 way battle is about to begin.

One side seeks protection and freedom.

Another seeks power and control.

And the other seeks destruction and death.

Who will be victorious as the Battle of Arendele is about to begin, the fate of the world, will be decided.


	22. Arriving at Arendele.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Arendele begins.

Desiree arrives with Razor to her nest.

“Look at my army, my second in command.”

Razor looked in awe.

They could take out the whole hidden world with this.

If they took away the non fighters, children, and elders, they could have the same numbers.

“Impressive, you even have a Besilderbeats !”

“Sapphire, I found her since she was a teen, I made her my big puppet, just like Drago did with Kai.”

On any other time, Razor would have been against that, but he need for battle, and his need for revenge against Luna, got the better of him.

“So, should we begin.”

Matthias watched as a strange ship got in the dock.

“What the hell ?”

He commanded the soilders to come and inspect it with him, Gelena can stay with Diana.

When they arrived to the dock, they saw the disgraced Prince Hans.

“People of Arendele, I have come to save you, from an imminent threat.”

He better not be talking about Elsa.

“But don’t worry, the great Hans and his army have comed to save you.”

Everyone started laughing, the former Prince was truly delusional.

“I speak the truth, evil dragons are coming here.”

That made Mathias freeze.

The Southern Islands, Corona, both kingdoms where slaughtered by dragons.

“And why should we belive you, you are a traitor.”

“I am a savior, te world can’t leave with this beats, or that woman you used to call Queen, I am here to save the world.”

Again, everyone laughed.

“Allright, You’re coming with us, you are wanted in all the kingdoms and....”

A giant beats came out of the water.

Then he saw them.

Dragons.

Hans smirked.

The time to be the hero was here.

After he defeats this beasts, he will kill Elsa, get Anna in love with him again, and rule the lands.

“Man, attack !”

They tried firing at the dragons.

But it wasn’t enough.

They dodged like it was nothing.

Hans growled.

“Man, preparer your weapons, the fight is here !”

Desiree laughed at the human.

The disgraced Prince had taken control of the army, and he was trying to be the hero.

Fool, well he is going to die delusional.

“ATTACK !”

Her dragons started attacking everyone.

The soilders tried to fight, but they were too weak.

Hans ran to Desiree.

“After I slay you, the world will bow under the Great King Hans !”

But before Hans could realize, Desiree swatted him away like a bug.

“Get lost.”

Hans fell to the ocean.

Everyone tried to defend themselves.

The soilders tried to distract the dragons, while the people escaped.

But Desiree had the exit blocked, and with Sapphire blocking the dock, there was no way out.

This was it, her plan had finally commenced.

Then she saw a flock, it wasn’t hers.

She smirked.

They were here.

Anna and Luna arrived with the flock. 

It was time to safe Arendele.

“Everyone, stay together, don’t go for Desiree, leave her for last.”

Anna then saw Hans.

“Hans is here too ? Great.”

“Is he a friend ?”

“Absolutely not, he is an enemy.”

“He is with dragon traders mom.” Dart said.

“Great, everyone, whoever is not a soldier from this kingdom, then they are the enemy, lest go !”

All dragons roared.

The waves of the 3 armies soon collided.

The Battle of Arendele has began.


	23. Battle of Arendele: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Arendele is now happening, who will win ?

Dragons collided with dragons.

They fought in the sky, dodging the weapons Hans’ army threw at them.

Anna and the others ran to Mathias.

“General Mathias.”

“Queen Anna, what is happening.”

“The green dragon, Desiree, she is the true enemy, she wants all of us dead, but the dragons we went to meet have agreed to help us. We need to stop Hans from interfering with their fight.”

She looked around.

“Where is Diana ?”

“She is hiding, she is safe.”

“Good, gsther 5e troops and stop Hans.”

“You heard the Queen, the disgraced Prince is our enemy, don’t allow him to interfere with the dragons fighting, as some are our allies.

Hans saw as dragons fought each other.

How were there so many, he didn’t see them in the ship, and why were they footing each other.

No matter, more dragons will make Hans look more like a hero.

“FOR ARENDELE !”

The Arendelian soldiers started attacking his man.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WE ARE TRYING TO SAFE YOU !”

“You’re only saving yourself Hans, give up now !”

Anna.

He slowly aproched her, she was gonna be his future Queen after all, so he has every right to be close to her.

“Anna, you have no idea how much I missed you.”

He tried touching her face, but she punched him.

“Get your hands of me creep, I am married.”

“Anna, you can’t possibly love that ice harvester more than me.”

“Your mean I can’t love my King more than you criminal ? Of course I do.”

“Anna, his can’t you see, I am meant too...”

Dart came in and pushed Hans away, he was sent flying and crashed in a house.

“Thanks !”

“Your Welcome, I hope that makes up for the tackling issue.”

“It does, thank you.”

Kai And Saphirre colided with their horns, then he saw her eyes.

“Many are being controlled by Desiree.”

Stormfly saw his was right.

“Everyone, don’t kill the ones that are controlled, they have no way to stop their actions.”

“Any sign of Desiree ?”

“No, I can’t see her.”

“Neither can we.”

“She must be waiting for Toothless, for the Alpha to show up.”

Luna was flying, when a purple blur tacked her to the floor.

“What the hell ?”

“Hello Luna.”

It was Razor.

“Hm, I thought you dead.”

“I am not going that easily.”

“So, finally got your attack.”

“What can I say, I can finally follow a true Alpha.”

“So what, you want to become Desiree’s king ?”

“Nah, why he King, I only want two things, revenge on humans, and on YOU !”

“Bring it on Skrill, I have waited long enough for this.”

The two began fighting.

The battle continued on while Desiree just watched.

This was going according to plan, now all she needs is for....

A loud roar was heard, he was here.

“It’s Toothless !”

“He is here !”

“Wait, What is that in dad’s back ?”

“It’s the Snow Queen, Elsa !”

Wait, what.

It was both of them.

No, one was suppose to kill the other, but here they are, both are united.

That was a problem.

Then something else happened.

Giant rock giants started aiding the Night Fury’s dragons.

A water horse and a fire lizard, and the ..... wind ? Joined their side too.

Dam it.

“Dragons, keep fighting, stop those two, now !”

She was not going to fail, NEVER.

She will just have to kill the two herself.


	24. Battle of Arendele: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Arendele continues.

The arrival of Toothless and Elsa made things turn for the better.

Dart was the first to reunite with her father.

“Dad !”

“Dart, sweety good to see you, although what the hell are you and your brothers doing here ?”

“Simple, we didn’t give mom a choice.”

Toothless sighted.

“You 3 got that from her, you can’t say no.”

“Yeah, but you love us anyway.”

“And nothing is changing that.”

A red headed man charged at them, but Dart swatted him away with her tail.

He heard Elsa grown.

“You know him ?”

“Hans, he is a disgraced prince that tried to kill me twice, he must be here trying to be the hero.”

“Seems like a stupid guy.”

“That’s because he is.”

Elsa hurried to find her daughter, when she ran into Anna.

“ELSA !”

“ANNA!”

Even with the fighting, they hugged each other.

Then Anna slapped her.

“ELSA WHAT THE HELL, PABBIE TOLD ME YOU FOUGHT.”

“Sorry, Desiree tricked us.”

“DID YOU AT LEAST WIN ?”

“Eh, I came close ?”

“Dang it sister, he must be tough.”

“Well, he and I are cool now, but Anna, where is Diana ?”

“O Yes, come with me, I’ll take you to her.”

The Nokk and the Earth giants took down Hans’ ships.

Hans’ group was not the real enemy, so they were gonna take them down first, to focus on Desiree.

Hans saw Anna and Elsa run to the town.

He saw that Krisotff was busy fighting, no one can stop him from seducing Anna and killing Elsa.

Hans started running after them, but once again, the black and white dragon stoped him.

“Mom said I couldn’t fight the real threats, but you’re a joke.” Dart knew he can’t understand her, so he said that on her mind.

Hans growled and called for his man.

“Man, help me take this beats down !”

9 men came to back Hans up.

“Oh oh.”

“Don’t worry sister, we are here !”

“Let us take down this assholes together.”

Sea came down.

“Can’t let your pretty head get damaged a Dart.”

Dart blushed.

“Love birds, take them down first, love second.”

“Right, sorry. The red head man is mine.”

The two sides charged.

To say Hans’ team was a joke to them, was an understatement.

Luna and Razor were stil fighting.

His need for revenge made the Skrill forget that the Queen was a superior fighter.

“Your not gonna win Razor, give up and I’ll let you leave.”

“SHUT UP !”

He tried charging at her, but Toothless came in and slammed him to the ground.

“I had it under control love.”

“Sorry, but I needed to do that to the asshole that hurted Dart.”

“Yeah, you do get that.”

“Any sing of Desiree.”

“She is hiding, seeing the battle.”

“So we need to be prepared.”

Stormfly and Cloudjumper lead the charge against the other dragons.

Kai was battening the other bewilderbeast

The Arendelian soldiers were making Hans’ army retreat.

Dart was pounding Hans.

Kristoff managed to evacuate the town.

Elsa and Anna were searching for Diana.

Toothless and Luna were taking on Razor.

Desiree was just watching.

“Well, this is fun, but the time of watching is over. Time for action.”

She landed on the floor, and lead out a loud roar.

The demon was on the battle ground.


	25. Battle of Arendele: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Arendele continues

Toothless and Luna were literally beating up Razor.

One grabbed him by the tail, the other slammed him into the ground.

He growled in the floor.

Luna was enough of a challenge, but the two together, he had forgotten why they were Alpha and Queen.

Besides both parents wanted revenge for what he did to their daughter.

Toothless clawed Razor on the face.

Luna shot him.

He fell to the floor.

He was bleeding, his right eye was scared and he couldn’t open it.

His wings were damaged, the furies were savage.

They circled around him.

Razor panted, and tried to stand up.

He roared a charged at Luna.

But the Queen had enough from him, she fell to her back, and threw him to the other side. Into a mountain.

The force of the impact managed to make some rocks fall.

Razor tried to get up, but he noticed a shadow.

He saw a rock falling straight towards him.

He has no time to escape.

Razor closed his eyes, knowing that this time, it was truly the end.

The rock crushed him, killing him for good.

Dart was also pounding Hans.

Her brothers and Sea had taken out his man, and he was barely able to keep that.

Scratch that, he wasn’t keep up with anything.

Her brothers and Sea laughed as she pounded the bad man.

“I Order you to stop beast, in the name of the great King Hans.”

“Please. I was told you are a rogue prince, so you are the king of nothing.”

Of course he couldn’t understand her, nor that she care he does.

“Yeah. Sadly I can understand you and I am tired of your delusions, time to sleep.”

She grabbed his head, and slammed into the ground.

Hans lost consciousness.

Kristoff came in with Mathias.

“Lock him up in wherever you can, he won’t escape this time.”

“Yes my King.”

Hans was dragged, mumbeling “All Hail the great King Hans !”

Idiot.

Elsa and Anna reached the home where Diana was hidden.

“Diana, it’s mother, I am back baby !”

“Mom ?”

“I am here baby.”

Diana hugged Elsa, tears on her eyes.

“Mom, What is going on ?”

“Some bad guys are attacking us, but don’t worry. It will all be fine.”

“Ahhh, that is so cute, disgusting.”

Desiree was just behind.

“Hey, leave us alone you....”

Desiree swatted Anna away with her tail.

“ANNA !”

“You, the Night Fury was supposed to kill you, I should have known he would be soft, I must do it myself.”

She grabbed Elsa, who dropped Diana quickly so she wasn’t taken with her.

“MOM !”

“ELSA !”

Desiree’s dragons were being defeated.

Then Toothless saw Elsa being taken.

“Go love, without her army you two can take her.”

Toothless nodded and flew after her.

Time to end this.


	26. Showdown with Desiree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stand off against begins.

Desiree flew with Elsa on her paws.

The Snow Queen struggled but she was unable to get free.

“Let go of me you green monster.”

“No can do Queenie, I have to get rid off you, before I can take the other one.”

Then a black blur collided with them.

They crashed into Elsa’s ice palace.

Luna, Anna, and the others fought and watched as the 3 collided into the mountain.

The final fight was here.

Toothless got up fro, the crash into the ice.

“Wow, pretty place Elsa. Good job.”

“Thanks, But can you let me up ?”

“Oh, sorry.”

Desiree growled.

“Well well Well. Looks like you too made up, sad, I was rooting for a fight.”

She stood up full height.

“Well then, I guess I can still get it, only that I have t myself.

She shit a fire blast at them.

Toothless covered for them, but they were still pushed back.

Toothless and Desiree collided.

Claw against claw, fire against fire, they were even.

Elsa knew she had to tip the fight in their favor, but how ?

“You’re a disgrace to dragon kind !”

“Me, a disgrace, you killed our own too.”

“I killed them because they defended humans !”

“I read the stories, you killed for pleasure.”

“Yeah, Ill admit killing is fun.”

“See, you are crazy.”

“You know what, maybe I am...”

“What ?”

“I am crazy, to you, but the way I see it, both humans and dragons need to be controlled, to be stop, for balance....”

“You’re just playing with me right ?”

“Yep, I just like killing, nothing else.”

She threw him away after that.

She then grabbed him, slammed him to the ground three times, then swatted him with her tail, and shot him with a fire blast.

Toothless struggled to get up.

She wanted to fly, pick him up, and drop him to his doom.

But then, her wings felt cold.

“What the hell ?”

Her wings were frozen.

Elsa was on her back.

“What the fuck !”

“Enjoy the cold ?”

“Fuck you Queenie.”

Desiree threw Elsa away.

She threw a blast at her, but she countered it with ice.

Desiree growled and laughed at her.

Elsa tired to stop her, but Desiree was to strong.

Then Desiree made her claws go wide.

And stabbed Elsa with them.

Elsa yelled in pain.

“To much for you ?”

Elsa was bleeding, she might not make it.

But he still can defeat her.

Desiree opened her mouth, ready to blast at her.

But Elsa moved faster, she threw a ice blast at her mouth.

An ice block, blocked her throat.

Desiree let go of her, trying to breath.

Toothless saw his chance.

He attacked her again, this time getting more hits.

With her chocking, she couldn’t fight.

Toothless blasted her, again and again.

Desiree was unable to doge.

He claws her on the face, her left eyes was taken out.

She couldn’t scream, Elsa was making the ice in her throat bigger.

She stumbled to the edge.

Her wings were frozen, here was his chance.

He charged his Titan mode.

He brought lightening to his body, he was charging up.

And when he was ready, he threw himself at Desiree.

He grabbed her, and flew high in the sky.

She couldn’t speak, she had no air.

“That is what your victims feel, when you take air away form them, when you show them they have no choice but dying, well now is your turn.”

Desiree let out a desperate roar.

“Don’t do this, mercy please !”

“How many asked for mercy heh ? Why didn’t you give it to them ?”

He was above the clouds.

Time to end this.

“This is the end, by Desiree.”

He dropped her.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

With her wings frozen, and her oxygen cut, she couldn’t fly.

Desiree fell, and crashed just below the mountain.

She was dead.

The fall finished the job.

The suffocation ,ads her suffer what her victims did, and the fall killed her.

The demon, the monster, was gone.

It was over, they won.


	27. The Battle is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Desiree dead, the fight is over.

The dragons fighting, we something happened.

The bewilderbeats fighting Kali stopped.

“What, where am I ?”

“You’re free.”

Other dragons started getting free.

Anna looked a Luna.

“What is happening.”

“They are free from Desiree’s control.”

“So....”

“They did it, they won.”

The few dragons that weren’t on Desiree’s control, but fought with her on their free will, looked afraid.

All of the controlled dragons turned against them.

The remaining ones, knew what was their only choice.

They fled.

Meanwhile, Kristoff was taking care of Hans and his man.

“Tell Prince Lars that we have his rouge brother, he can help with the decicion on what to do with him.”

“My King, I don’t think there is other choice but execute him.”

“I know General, I know.”

They left Hans in the cell, and went to see their families.

Toothless landed on the palace.

“She is gone, good job Elsa, freezing her throat made it......”

He saw Elsa bleeding.

“Oh no.”

He rushed to her.

“Is she gone....”

“She is, is over.”

Elsa laughed a bit.

“It’s over, finally. No more prophecies.”

He gently grabbed her.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

He heard no answer, she lost conciseness.

Anna and Kristoff reunited.

Luna reunited with her kids.

Dart then was pushed by Ruffrunner towards Sea.

She fell on top of her.

And accidentally kissed her.

“Jajajajajaja.”

“OMG, I AM SO SORRY, I DID.....”

Sea gave her a lick.

“It’s ok, I wanted that.”

Dart blushed madly.

Toothless then landed.

“Love !”

“Dad !”

Luna and the kids aproched him, but saw what he was holding.

The bleeding Elsa.

“ELSA !”

“MOM !”

“SNOWFLAKE !”

Her loved ones circled around her.

“What happened ?”

“Desiree pinned me down, and got her, she retaliated and froze her throat, allowing me to kill her.”

“Hang on sis, we are getting you to the doctors.”

Elsa was out but still breathing.

They had time to safe her.


	28. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything that has happened.

Elsa was taken to the hospital wing, which was miraculously intact.

She was saved in time.

She slowly woke up to her daughter.

“Mom !”

“Hey baby.”

Diana grabbed her tightly.

“I am so glad you are fine.”

“I told you I won’t leave you.”

He friends were just besides her.

“What happened ?”

“Before you lost consciousness, thanks to your quick thinking the Alpha defeated Desiree, after she died. Many of the dragons on her side broke free from her control, it was just a matter of numbers then, the few remaining ones escaped.

“So we win ?”

“We did.”

Elsa letter her head drop, thankful.

“What happened to the dragons, the one on our side.”

“They left to check that all hostiles were gone, the furies will return to say their goodbyes.”

There was no other choice.

It had to be done.

Hans Westergard had to die.

He has committed to many crimes.

Anna hates calling for someone to die.

But this time, she had no choice.

So with a heavy hand, she signed the execution order.

In 3 days, Hans was going to die.

She wasn’t sad, but she wasn’t happy. Condeming someone to death should never be an easy choice.

Hans however, had not only been spared once, but he had cheated death at the river, he had multiple chances, but never took them.

What choice did she have ?

Toothless saw how the dragons settled in.

“Looks like Kai founded his match.”

“And it looks like you founded yours, Sea Eh ?”

“Please tell me your not gonna be the overprotective dad that no once can take his little girl.”

“Nah, that is to common, and I like Sea, she is a good match for you Dart. I am glad you two are dating, get out an enjoy it.”

“Thanks dad.”

“But do me a favor. When I get grandkids, I want you to give me the tittle of cool grandpa, don’t give it to your mother.”

“You do know we are both females right ?”

“You can always adopt, you know that hundreds of eggs are left without a mother, don’t tive up on being one because of that, you two would be great.”

“Yeah, you are right. Well, consider yourself cool grandpa, mom is probably the scary grandma anyway.”

“I HEARD THAT !”

“Oh shit.”

“We are screwed right ?”

“Not if we do this.”

“What ?”

“FLY !”

After escaping Luna, enough for her to calm down. The furies had to return to Arendele.

They had to say goodbye.

Hans was dragged to the execution chamber.

He can’t belive it will end like this.

All his life he wanted for the people to know of his power.

But there was no chance now.

Elsa won.

For real this time.

He couldn’t brake out, he had no family love to be spared.

The world will never meet the great King Hans.

Before he was hanged. He saw Anna for the last time.

The woman he actually did love, but didn’t understand how loved worked.

Anna nodded, and he was blinded.

This was it.

Hans closed his eyes, and accepted his fate.

Everything went dark soon.


	29. Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragons say goodbye.

Toothless and his family arrived just as Hans was executed.

"Seems they killed the prince." 

"Disgraced Prince little bro." 

"Disgraced Prince Big Sis." 

Elsa and the others approached them.

"So, they are all gone ?" 

"Yep, there is no more enemies." 

"For now." 

"Dad !" 

"What, I have said that for 4 times, and there is always a new one, I hope for now, it is until I am gone." 

"Toothless is sadly right, experience has thought us that there is no a happily ever after, until you die." 

Elsa putted her head down.

She has so much to learn, they had the power like her, the experience.

"Excuse me, I have a little request." 

They both looked at her.

"After our fight I learned that I lack the experience to protect my home, in case someone threatened my home and family, I wouldn't stand a chance to win. I need training, I was wondering if you could give it to me."

Toothless thought about it. 

Dart was almost ready, and he can't have her train every time, now that she is in a relationship. 

And, the red head told Luna something that it got him thinking.

Not everyone is bad, there are many good people in this world, a world that they clearly don't even know the half of it. 

With such a big world, allies and enemies will come. Having the former will help them.

"Set a day." 

"What ?" 

"Set a day, and I'll come at the morning, I will train you. If Desiree's sudden appearance thought me something, is that we have no idea who or what is out there. This world is truly giant." 

That was true, there is the rumors about the tropical islands at the other side of the world, where demigods and spirits leave, there is the magical islands where other magic creatures leave, and even there is a rumor about a land where animals are the dominates.

They truly have no idea what it is out there, it could be wonderful and horrible at the same time. 

"Wednsdays its fine." 

"Today is....." 

"Friday, so in 4 days." 

"Great I will be here, I do want that rematch, without the pressure of Desiree." 

"Yeah I do to.." 

Luna and Anna slapped each other in the head.

"OUCH." 

"WHAT THE HELL SIS !" 

"Stop talking about fighting." 

"You two are about to become friends, no rivalry." 

"I do want to seem them fight." Dart whispered to her brothers. 

"Me too." 

"Same." 

"Kids !" 

"Sorry mom." 

"I have to get her trick, to be a good mother." 

"Please no Aunt Anna." 

"Please Anna, teach me what she teaches you." 

"Mom !" 

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess our time to go has come, I will see you Elsa." 

"See you Toothless." 

She shook his path. 

The furies took flight, and soon left for their home.

A friendship was born, and allies were formed. 

Everything was looking good for now.


	30. Epilogue

1 year later. 

A memorial service was held for Corona. Turns out there were some survivors, including the Princess Rapunzel, who did lost her husband, and was now living with her cousins Anna and Elsa. 

The remaining people of the Southern Islands and Cororna were welcomed to Arendelle, with Lars and Rapunzel becoming part of Anna's advisors.

Anna gave birth to a healthy son, she named him Connor. 

Connor was a sweet child that had his father's hair, and his mother's eyes. 

Diana, six now, took upon herself to take care of her cousin. 

Elsa and Honeymaren got married 4 months after Desiree, with Maren now officially being Diana's other mom. 

Meanwhile in the hidden world, things were also good. 

Toothless and Luna still ruled with fairness. 

Dart was still not Alpha, her father says that he still has a long time to rule. Dragons do live very long lifes. 

Dart and Sea were now going very strong.

Ruffrunner finally confessed to his childhood sweetheart, and was in a relationship too. 

Pouncer fell for a young female that was under control of Desiree. 

Kai fell for the Bewilderbest she had too.

Cloudjumper also founded a mate, a male stormcutter that he came across on patrol. 

Toothless and Luna's fourth child was born. She was a beautiful dragon that was almost a carbon copy of her dad, but she had her mom's eyes. Her name was Flare. 

Dart was a protective sister to her, and the brothers always took her to have fun. 

Toothless and Luna loved their new princess as much as they loved their first borns. 

The dragons did show themselves to other places, and thanks to Elsa, they were accepted. 

Toothless did train Elsa almost every Wednesday, sometimes Dart came with him and helped Diana. 

The world was fine, everyone was getting along. 

It seems like the peace has finally be found, and everyone can keep going with their lifes. 

But in a dark place, unknown to everyone. 

A dark purple eye started opening. 

Something was awakening, it would take a long time. 

But it will awake on the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read this story. There is only one multiple chapter story left on this series, which will bring more characters from different movies to the final entree, but it is still mainly focused on this two movies.


End file.
